The present invention relates to a supporting structure having a supporting assembly which is carried by legs, can be pivoted about a pivot pin, in relation to the legs, from a use position into a rest position, and can be blocked against pivoting in the use position by means of a securing member.
A supporting structure in the form of a roller stand is known from DE 298 08 490. In this case, the supporting structure, instead of the rollers extending between side elements, may also have a panel or a fastening frame. The supporting assembly is fitted in a pivotable manner at the end of tubular supports, which merge into legs which allow the supporting structure to be set up in a standing position. The legs can be folded together. By virtue of the supporting assembly being pivoted from a horizontal position into a substantially vertical position, the supporting assembly can be moved into a parallel position in relation to the legs, so that the entire supporting structure can be collapsed in a space-saving manner. The supporting assembly is secured by means of a clamping spindle.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a supporting structure of the mentioned type in a functionally advantageous manner.